Evil Luna Minami and her Evil children start a massive school shooting/Beaten up by Selkie and her friends
Transcript *[Action - Electric begins to play in the background as Luna Minami, Nekomura Iroha, the Save-Ums and the Flowerpuffs grabbed out deadly maximum powerful quadruple barrel maximum power miniguns equipped with highly explosive and flammable heat seaking instakill bullets, highly powerful flamethrowers and heat seeking omega rocket launchers and begin their 9/11 sized rampage by shooting at innocent students.] *Female Japanese Middle School Student: Waaaaaaaaaaah! There 11 kids with miniguns! Run! *Sōta Midorihara: Attention students, we have a Code Red! I repeat, we have a Code Red!! 11 students brought quadruple barrel maximum power miniguns equipped with highly explosive and flammable heat seaking instakill bullets, highly powerful flamethrowers and heat seeking omega rocket launchers and is shooting everyone like crazy! Please lock your doors, turn off the lights, close your curtains, hide under your desks and run for your lives! *Luna Minami: [in Kidaroo voice 2000% louder] YOU ALL BETTER COME BACK HERE BEFORE WE F***ING KILL YOU!!! *(Later after the shooting) *[Cut to: Luna Minami and her children at home with her parents.] *Mrs. Minami: So Luna Minami, Nekomura Iroha, Save-Ums and Flowerpuffs how was your day? *Luna Minami, Nekomura Iroha, Save-Ums and Flowerpuffs: (together) It was good. *Mr. Minami: Now let's see what's on the news. *[There is the news.] *Kirinta Kusano: We are entering this program with some breaking news flash. A deadliest 9/11 sized mass shooting has stuck GoAnimate Omega Middle School. 10,000 students, 2,000 militarized security officers and 8,000 teachers died and about 5,000 students, 2,000 militarized security officers and 3,000 teachers were injured! We have identified 11 students caught on camera armed with deadly maximum powerful quadruple barrel maximum power miniguns equipped with highly explosive and flammable heat seaking instakill bullets, highly powerful flamethrowers and heat seeking omega rocket launchers. They have been identified as Luna Minami, the Save-Ums, Nekomura Iroha and the Flowerpuffs. Luna Minami, the Save-Ums, Nekomura Iroha and the Flowerpuffs say they want revenge so they took their deadly miniguns to school and shot everyone! We go live outside the footage GoAnimate Omega Middle School with Renge Midorihara. *Renge Midorihara: Thanks Kirinta Kusano. Here we are outside the footage of the 9/11 sized shooting. Lots of kids are being rushed to the hospitals. Some of the kids are getting CPR and are being rushed to the ICU! We have lots of students and teachers getting paramedics hooking up oxygen masks onto their faces and put onto spinal boards for a long time! We have lots of students and teachers being paralyzed and in need of 24 hour surgery! We also have lots of students and teachers being completely paralyzed and needed surgery! Now we have my husband Sōta Midorihara who is the principal of this school for the entire month. He thinks Luna Minami and her children has something to do with this. *Sōta Midorihara: Well, it was just a very typical school day and I saw Luna Minami, Nekomura Iroha, the Save-Ums and the Flowerpuffs pulling out extremely deadly maximum powerful miniguns and started shooting kids and I saw lots of kids getting paralyzed and 10,000 kids, 2,000 militarized security officers and 8,000 teachers even died! I was so scared for my life until I see lots of students and teachers getting paralyzed and put onto spinal boards for a long time! [in Kidaroo voice 2000%] AND LUNA MINAMI, NEKOMURA IROHA, SAVE-UMS AND FLOWERPUFFS, THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULTS!!! ALMOST EVERYONE IN THIS SCHOOL IS IN CRITICAL CONDITION AND PARALYZED FOR A LONG TIME BECAUSE OF THE 11 OF YOU!!! IF ALL 11 OF YOU ARE WATCHING THIS, THE 11 OF YOU ARE EXPELLED FROM AND WILL RECEIVE A RESTRAINING ORDER FROM ENTERING MY SCHOOL!!! IF EITHER 11 OF YOU GO 100 FEET NEAR THIS SCHOOL, THE 11 OF YOU ARE GOING TO JAIL!! AND GUEST WHAT?!! THE 11 OF YOU ARE PAYING EVERYONE'S HOSPITAL BILL!! EVERY SINGLE KID HAS A BILL WITH THE WORTH OF $10,000!!!! THE 11 OF YOU SHOULD BE GROUNDED BY YOUR PARENTS AND BRUTALLY BEATEN UP BY SELKIE AND HER FRIENDS BECAUSE THIS IS THE WORST ACT OF TERRORISM YOU 11 TRAITORS HAD EVER DONE!!!! THIS IS EVEN MEGA WORSER THAN THE COLUMBINE HIGH SCHOOL MASSSACRE!!! THAT'S ALL I HAVE TO SAY!! SO GOODBYE FOREVER AND NEVER COME BACK!!! *Mrs. Minami: (offscreen) [1500% louder] LUNA MINAMI, YOU AND YOUR CHILDREN ARE IN DEEP TROUBLE!!! *Renge Midorihara: We will be right back with the interviews with the families of the victims after this 5 minute commercial break! *Mr. Minami: [in Shouty voice 5000% louder] OH!!! (X80) WHAT ON EARTH LUNA MINAMI?!!!! HOW FREAKING DARE YOU CAUSE A MASSIVE SCHOOL SHOOTING RAMPAGE?!!! YOU KNOW DOING STUFF LIKE THAT IS AN ACT OF MASS TERRORISM!!!!!!! [[Trivia]]